el precio de tu engaño
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yuuki ya esta cansada de soportar la vida que lleva y decide alejarse de Kaname llevandose con ella un gran secreto...


EL PRECIO DE TU ENGAÑO.

* * *

_Vampire Knight no me pertenece._

* * *

****Aunque tan solo me quieras como tu amigo... Yo seguiré a tu lado, amándote en silencio****

* * *

"_**LA VIDA CONSISTE EN UN INTERMINABLE ANHELO"**_

* * *

Titulo: El Precio de tu Engaño.

_Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi._

_One-shot._

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor? —Pregunto la princesa purasangre. — ¿Cuál es el motivo para que me sienta así? ¿Por qué? Quiero saber el motivo o razón.

—Princesa, no se rebaje. Usted no debe rebajarse a pedir algo. Y la respuesta a sus preguntas. Debo felicitarla, usted será madre.

— ¿Qué? No, no puede ser.

—No entiendo. Debería ser muy feliz.

—Sí, lo soy…

Yuuki se paro y se despidió del doctor.

OOO

Dos cuerpos juntos, siendo uno solo, pasión, amor, el aroma del sexo, llegar al éxtasis de aquel encuentro salvaje de mutuo amor y entrega, cayendo exhaustos en aquella cama de la mansión Kuran…

—Kaname, ya no quiero esperar más. —suplico Zero. — ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Yuuki?

—Yo también… Por más que quiera decirle que ya no la amo y que ahora te amo a ti, ella sospecha algo y me cambia de conversación. Ya no soporto tener que…

— ¿Tener que responderle en la cama? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? Sabes que me enfurece que aun tú y ella…

—Shhhh… No lo digas, se lo mucho que te hace daño…

— ¿Y el daño que ambos me provocan a mi? —Pregunto Yuuki abriendo de golpe la puerta de aquella habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas y su furia.

—Yuuki…—dijo Kaname, pronunciando aquel nombre muy despacio, pero sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Desde… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Pregunto Zero.

—Desde siempre y si tu sufrías sabiendo que Kaname tenía que responderme con gusto seguiría con este juego, solo para que sufrieras al igual que sufrí yo, las horas, los días esperando por él y sabiendo que estaba contigo, sonreír al verlo llegar, con sus escusas poco creíbles, sabiendo de su engaño, del engaño de los dos, mi marido teniendo de amante a mi mejor amigo…—Yuuki rio…

—Pues si ya lo sabes… Ya no tengo que decirte nada, no te debo explicaciones Yuuki. —Dijo Kaname con una furia contenida. —No lo pude evitar, el amor es así… Tú eres mi hermana y me entenderías…

— ¿Hermana? No Kaname, tú no eres mi hermano y lo sabes muy bien. —Yuuki lo señalo. —Ese cuerpo es el de mi hermano y tu lo usurpaste, te apoderaste de un ser inocente, con quien yo tendría que haber crecido, vivido. Aun así… Me traicionas…

—Yuuki…

—Yuuki nada, Zero… Kaname es lo que es, se apodero de un ser inocente, destruyéndolo, destruyéndole la vida a mis padres, aun así ellos te aceptaron, te confiaron mi vida y es esplendido… Eres tú mismo el que me mata.

—No sigas Yuuki. —Suplico Kaname.

—Tengo mucho que decirte, aun me deben mis lagrimas, mi sufrimiento, amando a alguien quien solo ha jugado conmigo… Y tu Zero…

Zero la miro, no sabía lo que le diría… ¿Qué le podría hacer? Kaname le defendería, lo sabía, pero Yuuki era su hermana y él, solo un amante…

—Eras mi amigo, te di mi sangre para que pudieras salir de ser solo un nivel E mas, te acepte desde que llegaste a la academia Cross, respetando tu dolor y tu silencio. Intentando ser tú amiga. Si tanto se querían, debería haber dejado que Rido me devore, eso habría sido menos doloroso que esto… Luche solo para poder ser digna de ti y…—Yuuki derramo unas lágrimas. —Sigo estando aquí, esperando por… Nada.

—No llores Yuuki. —Pidió Kaname sin saber que mas decir, sintiéndose culpable por todo, recordando su propio dolor.

— ¿A quién me dirijo? ¿A mi hermano o a mi ancestro? Kaname sabes que ambos me pagaron mal y por eso es que callan y suplican por perdón, cuando deberían morirse, debería matarlos. —Dijo con los ojos teñidos de un rojo sangre. —Pero eso sería un don, yo seré su maldición…

De pronto los vidrios de aquella habitación empezaron a rasgarse, estallando por todas partes, hiriendo la piel desnuda de ambos vampiros, un fuerte viento los separo a ambos, chocando en la pared.

—Zero amando a quien más odia, Kaname es lo mismo que aquella que te lo arrebato todo, lo mismo que esa la que mato a tus padres, se fue con tu hermano, te hizo un nivel E…

—Kaname me salvo…—dijo Zero.

— ¿Solo Kaname? —Los miro por última vez, que ellos no se defendían de su furia, sus ojos lentamente volvieron a su color natural…Llevándose la mano al vientre. —Tú puedes tener el amor de Kaname pero nunca podrás darle lo que yo…

Yuuki salió de aquella habitación, no sin antes haberlos golpeado con una ráfaga de poder una vez más… Llego a la sala en donde estaban todos los nobles vampiros de la clase nocturna, al verlos sintió ganas de llorar, pero recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Aidou, sobre las emociones y un purasangre, no debía mostrar debilidad.

—Decidí volver a la academia, no quiero estar aquí…

Todos la miraron con asombro, ya sabían todo lo que habían pasado, Yuuki se acaricio el vientre, sintiendo dolor por todo aquello, abandonar a Kaname era la mejor opción, ella se fue a su habitación…

OOO

Kaname miraba su habitación, todo desordenado, un desastre, cristales rotos y una furia creciente en él, Yuuki había hecho todo aquello, su furia pudo más que su buen corazón, no podría culparla, él no sabría qué hacer si estuviera en su lugar, pero ya no podría hacer nada, nadie manda en el corazón y lo sabía, su hermana ¿Lo entendería?

Vio como su cuerpo y el de Zero, se curaba de sus heridas producidas por los cristales rotos, por Yuuki, por su furia, por su sufrimiento, por su odio, por todo aquello que fue y ya no podía ser. Abrazo a Zero dándole consuelo, Yuuki fue lejos, les recrimino por todo, a él por usurpador y a Zero por traición…

Ambos se limpiaron mutuamente sus lágrimas, sus pasados siempre los seguirían pero aprenderían a seguir adelante. Ambos se vistieron, bajaron juntos para hablar con Yuuki y aclarar las cosas, si vivirían juntos tendrían que llevarse bien, no se imaginaban la sorpresa que se llevarían…

OOO

Kaname junto a Zero bajaban las escaleras de aquella mansión, vieron a la mayoría de los nobles vampiros reunidos y en silencio, también habían maletas, lo vieron llegar y ninguno dijo nada, permanecieron en silencio, él no supo porque actuaban de esta manera, escucho pasos de tacón, con otro más tranquilo, vio que Yuuki bajaba por las escaleras junto a Takuma Ichijo, quien traía unas maletas.

— ¿Yuuki? — Intento hablar Kaname.

—No quiero escucharte a ti Kaname, me das asco…

Llego abajo, ante unos vampiros asombrados y con sus bocas literalmente abierta, pero se sorprendió al ver maletas…

— ¿Te irás, Yuuki? —Pregunto Kaname.

—Por supuesto, regreso a la academia Cross… Y os dejare libre de su tormento. —Yuuki sonrió. —Por lo menos hasta que pase un tiempo…

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Yuuki?

—Nada… Bueno me voy…—dijo tomando sus maletas.

—Yuuki-sama… Nosotros queremos acompañarla. —Dijo Hanabusa Aidou.

No solo Aidou la siguió, también fueron tras ella, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, dejando a Kaname por primera vez.

—Seiren…— La llamo Kaname. —Quiero que veas que lleguen bien y que vallas con ellos también…

—Eso no hace falta, Kaname. —Dijo Takuma. —Yuuki sabe que Seiren es tu guardaespaldas y si la ve con ellos es capaz de matarla.

—Pero…

Takuma tomo sus maletas y camino hacia la puerta ante el asombro de Kaname.

— ¿También te vas?

—Tú no fuiste testigo de muchas cosas, mi lealtad, como la lealtad de los otros, ahora es de Yuuki. Todos queremos estar con la princesa Kuran, algún día sabrás nuestros motivos, si tu lugar es al lado de Zero, nosotros elegimos proteger a Yuuki. Y ya no debes preocuparte por ella, porque me encargare de protegerla y desde hoy doy por finalizada nuestra amistad…

Dijo saliendo de la mansión Kuran, azotando con fuerza aquella gran puerta, la mansión quedaba sola, solo quedaban, Kaname, Zero y Seiren, nadie más, ya no se escuchaba la vos ni la risa de Yuuki, nada de lo que alguna vez fue, no quedaba rastro de nada… Zero abrazo a Kaname, dándole consuelo, al final se había quedado solo por amarle a él, se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Qué pensaría Cross de ellos? ¿Qué pensarían las familias de los nobles?

OOO

Yuuki se tocaba el vientre, sintiendo como sus bebes se movían dentro de ella, si eran dos, dos bebes de Kaname, fruto del amor que ella le profeso y fruto de su engaño, aun así adoraba a aquellos pequeños, solo tenían dos meses de embarazo y su vientre ya se le notaba. Estaba preocupada por el bienestar de sus pequeños, esperaba que fuera un niño y una niña, lo único que sabía de Kaname es que seguía con Zero en la mansión Kuran, que eran felices, aun cuando los de su misma especie le habían dado el espalda apoyándola a ella, ninguno quería que Kaname amara a un cazador, que había sido solo un nivel E. Ella contaba con el apoyo del mundo vampírico aunque se sentía tan triste, comprendía el dolor de amar y no ser correspondida, conocía el dolor de llevar a dos niños de aquel que alguna vez le juro amor y ahora no quedaba nada, las palabras no fueron nada. ¿Algún día se cansaría de Zero? ¿Le pediría volver? Era joven y podría amar a alguien más, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, como siempre era Takuma, quien solo la cuidaba y tenía una calidez al tratarla, un consuelo, un hombro para llorar.

Yuuki fue pasando esos meses con el apoyo de sus amigos, aun así sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de saber que había sido de él, si era feliz. ¿Cuánto le duraría esa felicidad? ¿Sería ella capaz de poner a sus hijos en contra de Kaname? Su embarazo solo era conocido por sus amigos, su doctor de confianza y su padre, quienes la acompañaban siempre. La soledad estaba presente en su corazón, trataba de sobreponerse, sentía deseos de morir, pero no. Ya llegaría el día de volver a enfrentarse a Kaname y Zero.

OOO

10 meses después.

Seiren entraba a la mansión Kuran en donde estaba Kaname y Zero leyendo un libro cada uno, la joven se acerco a él para darle el informe de lo que había investigado.

—Kaname-sama descubrí que Yuuki-sama se queda en casa de Hanabusa Aidou, también hay rumores de un romance entre la princesa Kuran y Takuma Ichijo, aunque no sabemos nada mas, Yuuki-sama no apareció ante nadie durante este tiempo, encargándose de sus obligaciones desde la oscuridad siendo su único contacto con el mundo exterior los alumnos de la clase nocturna a quienes mantiene siempre a su lado. También sabemos que hace poco se la vio en la ciudad acompañada con el mismo Takuma Ichijo, de quien se dice no se separa ni un momento. Eso es todo lo que puede averiguar sobre su hermana.

—Gracias Seiren, puedes retirarte. —Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa.

Seiren se retiro y Kaname seguía sonriendo, se acerco y abrazo a Zero.

—Si Yuuki está con Takuma quiere decir que ya ha aceptado lo nuestro y podemos vivir tranquilos.

— ¿De verdad crees que nos perdono? Yo no lo creo, Yuuki puede tener buen corazón pero hasta cuando alguien ama y sufre, esa persona puede hacer cosas terribles…

—Pero ella es mi hermana, tengo fe en que haya cambiado de opinión…

Ya el invierno se acercaba, ni Kaname ni Zero sabían lo que ese invierno les traería, ni quienes volverían…

OOO

Era un atardecer maravilloso, Zero y Kaname apreciaban el paisaje, Seiren no estaba, tenían la casa para ellos solos o eso pensaban ellos. Seiren volvió de prisa sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Kaname-sama, le quería informar que Yuuki-sama y el resto de los nobles vienen a la mansión Kuran.

— ¿Quiénes vienen con ella?

—Takuma Ichijo, Aidou Hanabusa, Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain y Ruka Souen.

— ¿Así que decidieron venir todos? Bien, después de todo, esta es la casa de Yuuki y ella puede venir cuando ella quiera y traer a sus amigos.

Seiren se retiro. Zero lo miro preocupado.

— ¿Crees que ella hará algo?

—No lo creo…

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Seiren se apresuro a abrir la puerta, sorprendiendo por la rapidez en la que habían llegado la princesa Kuran del brazo de Takuma y el resto de vampiros. Ante Seiren estaba una mujer, su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, tenía un brillo en los ojos, su cabello estaba igual de largo, el vestido que llevaba la hacía parecer una princesa gótica, oscura y sensual al mismo tiempo. Llevaba un collar que se ceñía protector alrededor de la parte baja de su cuello. A su lado estaba Takuma Ichijo, y atrás de ellos el resto de los acompañantes de Yuuki quienes tenían una sorpresa o dos.

Yuuki pasó a la mansión topándose con la mirada interrogativa de Zero y Kaname, quienes solo podían mirar, ambos hicieron una reverencia ante la princesa.

—Yuuki. —La saludo Kaname. — No esperábamos tenerte por aquí.

—Kaname, Zero…—los saludo con cortesía. — Queríamos venir, hace mucho tiempo que no venia, con permiso, nos tenemos que instalar.

Todos pasaron, Seiren, Kaname y Zero se sorprendieron al ver que Ruka traía un pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos, envuelto con una fina pañoleta rosa y que Rima también llevaba uno pero con una pañoleta azul, todos los vampiros hicieron una silenciosa reverencia y se propusieron seguir a Yuuki. Kaname no pudo con la curiosidad que le generaban aquellos pequeños, se acerco a la niña quien estaba despertando y bostezo mostrando un par de filosos colmillos, cuando intento tocarla escucho dos voces amenazadoras.

—No te acerques a ellos, Kaname. —les advirtió Yuuki y Takuma al unisonó dejándolo desencajado.

—Rima, Ruka podrían traer a los niños, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. —dijo Yuuki.

Ambas jóvenes fueron hacia las escaleras en donde las esperaban, Takuma tomo en brazos al niño y Yuuki a la niña.

—Aidou, Kain y Senri podrían traernos el equipaje, Yuuki está un poco cansada por el viaje y debe…—dijo Takuma quien hizo una pausa al ver que los jóvenes se ponían en marcha. —Después les diremos a donde nos instalaremos.

Los tres asintieron, no necesitaban más explicaciones, solo hicieron lo que le habían pedido, los dos siguieron caminando. Solo Ruka y Rima quedaron en aquella sala donde había tanta tensión que podría hacer a cualquier ser estallar.

—Ruka…—Hablo Kaname. — ¿Quiénes son esos pequeños?

—Lamento mucho no poder responder a tu pregunta Kaname-sama pero solo seguimos órdenes.

Kaname suspiro, sintiendo ira y frustración. ¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser el vampiro sangre pura manipulador? Quien podía conseguir lo que se propondría, aquellos que alguna vez le sirvieron ya no eran solo peones a quienes manipulaba a su antojo, todo lo contrario ya no tenía el poder necesario, pero esos niños…

—Esos niños. —Dijo Zero. — ¿Percibiste la magnitud de sus poderes? Aun parecen tener días de nacidos y son impresionantes, su poder parece ser único.

—Sí, lo note.

Tres jóvenes entraban cargados de juguetes para niños, maletas con ropa de bebe, llevaban ositos de felpa, sonajas, varias cajitas de música y lo que parecían ser una amplia cuna para bebes. Subieron las escaleras para llevárselas a Yuuki y Takuma, después aparecieron nuevamente para llevar más equipaje, tanto el de Yuuki como los de ellos, quien no apareció en ningún momento fue Takuma.

OOO

Varios días después, no se encontraban muy a menudo, Yuuki comía en su habitación con Takuma, algunas veces salía a pasear con los niños por la mansión, siempre era escoltada por algún otro vampiro, Kaname solo podía ver a esos niños de lejos…

Kaname paseaba por unos de los pasillos de la mansión, en ese momento vio en donde se habían instalado su hermana y Takuma, las habitaciones eran dos suites conectadas, las mejores de la casa, estaban conectadas por un lavabo espacioso, las paredes blancas con un amplio mueble para guardar ropa, una gran cama, mesitas de luz, un pequeño escritorio y suficiente espacio vacío. De pronto escucho la risa de Yuuki, divertida, adorable y llena de felicidad, escucho a Takuma, con un tono de voz desconocido para él.

—Sabes Yuuki…—Dijo Takuma con vos sensual. — Me encantaría saber que esconde esa cara de santa…

—Oh… ¡Tengo cara de santa! Pues deberías saber que esconde miles de cosas…

—Me gustaría conocerlas…

—Ya…—Dijo con una risa divertida. —Gracias por siempre estar.

—Y seguiré a tu lado. Después de todo, ustedes son mi familia.

Unos de los bebes lloro y cinco segundo después despertó a su hermana, quien al escucharlo también lloro.

—Mmm… ¡Ya despertaron con hambre!

—Tan puntuales como siempre…—Rio Yuuki.

—Siempre quise saber algo y nunca me atreví a preguntártelo. ¿No extrañas ser humana? —Suspiro.

—Lo que hizo mi madre fue… Quiso cuidarme, alejarme de este mundo de vampiros, hasta quiso que me quedara con el director desde pequeña, yo también habría hecho eso, si la vida de mis hijos estuvieran en peligro, se que contarían con la protección de Cross. Mi despertar fue confuso, recordar todo lo que pase, vivir sin salir de un cuarto, no poder ver el cielo, los arboles, la luna ni las estrellas, tener pesadillas, verme rodeada de sangre a punto de enloquecer. Aun así, aunque mi madre quiso alejarme de todo esto que hoy me rodea, todo lo que viví, debo decir que soy feliz. Tengo a mis hijos y también te tengo a ti.

—Eso no lo dudes nunca, nosotros tres siempre seremos tu compañía… Himeko y Haruka…Son unos pequeños muy lindos, salieron a su madre… Y como se parecen a su madre, tienen buen corazón…

— ¿No tenias que terminar de leer los mangas que te has traído? Mira que traer dos maletas llena de mangas…

—Ya…—Dijo emocionado. —Ahora leo uno que es muy bueno, se trata de un espejo que refleja lo que hay en el alma… Pero solo en las noches de luna azul. Que puede ayudar a ver más allá de solo un disfraz.

—Si yo estuviese frente a ese espejo no vería ni mi reflejo, mi alma fue devorada por mi parte vampiro y borrando a la humana…

—Yo siempre fui vampiro… Sería lo mismo para los dos. ¿No crees?

—No lo creo, eres muy especial…

Takuma rio y la abrazo fuertemente mientras los bebes ya estaban tranquilos.

— ¿Se lo dirás?

—Aun lo quieres, no te culpo por ello. Sé que te preocupa lo que pueda hacer. Este tiempo pensé mucho, creo que les debo la vida a todos ustedes y a ti te debo el permanecer cuerda. Mira que soportarme…

Takuma rio, mientras la tenía en brazos, de pronto empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Yuuki reía satisfecha y dichosa.

— ¡Takuma, suéltame! —Dijo riendo.

—Dicen que reír es bueno. Deberías reír más a menudo. —dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarla muy suavemente. — ¿Cuándo llegara el bendito día en el que me aceptes como yo quiero?

—…

—Shhh… No digas nada. Ya lo sé y… Deberías saber que me conformo con verte sonreír, siempre sentí cosas por ti, pero en ese momento eras un sueño que me destrozaba el corazón al despertar, soñar contigo y saber que no podría tenerte, me sentía un traidor. Yo te amo Yuuki. No podría vivir con tu partida. No hay vida sin ti…

Yuuki sonrió, solo si su corazón sanaba, podría corresponderle de verdad, sentir el mismo amor que él le profesaba, sus hijos lo eran todo, Kaname ya no tenía derecho, ni en ella menos en sus hijos, nunca le dijo nada temiendo su reacción y si se lo decía, sería solo para lastimarlos a aquellos dos, Zero y Kaname, ella tenía lo que ellos no podrían tener

—Eres…—dijo mientras dejaba que él posara sus labios en los de ella. —No puedo hacerme a la idea de poder amar…

—Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario…—Dijo dándole más espacio.

Kaname siguió su paso, Yuuki seguía dolida por todo aquello y esos niños podrían ser… No, no lo creía, ella se lo hubiese dicho, nunca le negaría un derecho tan importante como lo era el nacimiento de esos pequeños, tal vez no eran sus hijos ¿De quién sino? ¿De Takuma? No, ya había descubierto que entre Yuuki y su amigo no había nada.

OOO

Yuuki al fin decidió bajar, Takuma la acompañaba siempre, mientras cada uno llevaba un bebe, todos los vampiros le hicieron una reverencia a acepción de Zero y Kaname, quienes solo los miraban, ella se veía feliz a su modo, no era una felicidad completa, se le notaba en sus ojos, cualquier persona que la conociera lo podría ver…

—Necesito hablar con Kaname, es algo personal, podrían dejarnos solos un momento…

—Habla ante todos, creo que todos saben lo que paso ya…

Yuuki sonrió, no todos sabían lo que paso. Ni Kaname ni Zero sabían de la existencia de los pequeños hijos de Yuuki.

—Creía que un vampiro nivel A no podía demostrar emociones en público, ya que soy la acepción y tú no quieres que nadie deje esta sala, vine a presentarte a mis hijos…

Kaname se quedo asombrado, esos bebes si eran hijos de Yuuki y de…

—Vine para que conocieras a tus hijos, Himeko y Haruka Kuran…—ella y Takuma se le acercaron a él, con ambos bebes… Kaname se paro con una invasión de emociones que no creía que podrían existir ni que se podrían sentir al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Mis hijos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo cargando a ambos niños.

— ¿Aun tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?

—Yuuki, yo no lo sabía… Yo…—Kaname no sabía que decir ni que emoción permitirse sentir, eran tantas cosas que lo invadían…

—Tienes la boca llena de mentiras, dices "te amo" sin ni siquiera sentirlo, me devolviste a este mundo de oscuridad para luego dejarme. Ahora lo haré a mi modo, Kaname…

—Yuuki…

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? Ya recuerdo… "Pues si ya lo sabes… Ya no tengo que decirte nada, no te debo explicaciones Yuuki. No lo pude evitar, el amor es así… Tú eres mi hermana y me entenderías…" Ese mismo día había salido al doctor, para mí también fue una sorpresa, decidí no decirte nada, después de todo tu elegiste a Zero, no tenía sentido decirte nada por la única razón que te quedarías a mi lado solo por nuestros hijos… Yo no podía permitir eso, podría esperar un poco y volver. Al final no resultaste tan perfecto como creías, te perdiste muchos momentos de ellos, su nacimiento, el embarazo. ¿No te da rabia que en tu lugar había alguien más? Pero tú amabas a Zero…

— ¿Qué es lo que te propones con todo esto, Yuuki?

—No es obvio, quiero que no te metas en nuestro camino, cuando lo elegiste a él nos perdiste a nosotros. Tu serás solo el tío de mis hijos…Espero que no enloquezcas como Rido e intentes devorar a mi hija…

— ¡Pero qué demonios dices!

—Kaname, no te hagas la víctima. Piensa un poco. ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran Haruka y Himeko? ¿Qué pensarían cuando se enteren que su padre prefirió seguir con su amante, que resulta ser Zero, a quedarse con su madre? ¿Qué piensas que dirán al crecer y saber que solo jugabas con los sentimientos de tu hermana? ¿Piensa solo un momento?

—Yuuki, yo…

—Déjalo de una maldita vez Kaname… Déjate de "perdón Yuuki… Yo, Yuuki… Entiéndeme Yuuki…" ¿Quién me entiende a mi? Basta de intentar ponerte en el papel de la víctima, tú también eres el culpable, uno de los culpables de todo esto… Como el gran amor que sientes por Zero yo también amo a mis hijos y el amor que sentía por ti tuve que dejarlo ir, hace tiempo que ya no hay nada… Una gran ironía… Conmigo pudiste tener todo esto, si me hubieses amado, de cualquier modo ya has elegido, elegiste a Zero aun estando conmigo…

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Dímelo Yuuki…—Kaname hablo manteniendo la tranquilidad.

— ¿No te parece suficiente razón las que te di? —Yuuki estaba siendo tan fría, hablaba con autosuficiencia, como si ya no lo necesitara.

—Tú no eres así… Debe haber algún motivo por el cual no me lo dijiste… Hay algo más…

—Tienes razón, quiero decirte que quiero ser yo la que maneje el mundo vampírico, ese es uno de mis objetivos ya que yo tengo conmigo a los futuros gobernantes, como la princesa Kuran y al haber tenido dos hijos tuyo y que estés con Zero, es lo justo. Yo al frente… Los años que viví a tu lado aprendí muchas cosas querido Kaname.

—Todo esto, solo por el trono… ¿Solo quieres tomar el lugar de reina? —Kaname se sentía furioso…

—En tu vida de ancestro debiste tener muchas amantes, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí, pero esto no es solo el trono, eso le pertenece a mis hijos, no a mí ni a ti. Vivir sin saber que en mi vientre llevaba a tus hijos, estar ausente durante el embarazo, en sus primeros días de vida… Considera esto la única posibilidad de estar con ellos, porque después no quiero que te acerques a ellos, todo esto que estás viviendo es el precio de tu engaño, mientras vivas tendrás que cargar con mi resentimiento y sabiendo que tus hijos te odiaran tanto como te odio yo… ¿No es un precio muy bajo para el que verdaderamente te mereces? Querido Kaname, creo que Zero es el culpable de todo esto, si él no se hubiera metido entre nosotros, todo sería distinto, si quieres culpar a alguien que no sea a mí, cúlpate a ti y a él, esto es solo el comienzo de lo que sufrí yo, el precio del engaño de los dos, mi ex mejor amigo y mi antiguo amor…

Yuuki si acerco y tomo a los niños entre sus brazos, sonriéndole como siempre, cuando era humana.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Kaname—Senpai…

Kaname sentía impotencia, vio como Yuuki desapareció escaleras arriba con sus hijos y Takuma, seguidos por los otros vampiros y un momento después todos volvían con sus equipajes, varios coches los esperaban afuera, Yuuki no se despidió, salió de aquella mansión con la frente en alto, se sentía fuerte, había estado en frente de Kaname y Zero, había podido resistir todo aquello, ya no lo amaba ahora podría intentar ser feliz.

Kaname tendría que vivir con todo aquello, en ese momento se sentía morir, tarde se dio cuenta de que la Yuuki que alguna vez había amado ya no quedaba nada, ya no era la misma, ya no era aquella con la cual dormía cuando era pequeña, además tenía la imagen de sus hijos, sabía que Yuuki no se detendría ante nada.

En cuanto a Zero… No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si sabía que había sido demasiado, a su lado estaba sin aliento, quizás a eso se refería Yuuki al decirle que ella le daría a Kaname lo que él nunca podría, quiso acercarse y por primera vez en todo este tiempo Kaname lo apartaba de su lado, no dejaba que lo consolara, que le dijera algo, sabía que algo entre ellos se había roto, todo lo que estaban viviendo, el dolor, el odio, el resentimiento, una familia hecha trizas… todo aquello era el precio que pagaban por aquel engaño, ya nada sería igual, Kaname y Zero lo sabían…

Fin…

* * *

N/A: Yuuki/Kaname/Zero… ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer OS de este anime, espero que le guste a alguien…Espero que esta historia de amor, odio, engaño sea de verdad del agrado de alguien… Y lo que hará Yuuki, Kaname, Zero… Eso ya es otra historia… Soy una de esas personas a la que al parecer no le interesa nada pero ahora si me interesa su opinión, dejen sus reviews con su opinión que me gustaría saber que les pareció. ¿Le gusta la pareja Takuma Ichijo/Yuuki Kuran? ¿Yuuki fue muy cruel? Quisiera saber de verdad que es lo que piensan de mi loca idea… Gracias por leer.

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
